


Out on Weathertop

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Humor, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other Threesome, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Hymen Cleverpants.Merry and Pippin introduce Aragorn to homo hobbit sex.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Out on Weathertop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters; thought this would be fun.

It was getting dark, and Aragorn needed to piss. He slipped away from the campsite, and looked for an appropriate place to void his bladder. He'd been holding it since morning, afraid of stopping. Now, on Weathertop, although he knew Black Riders might be on their way, he also knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate like he should unless he relieved himself. Behind a rock, he unbuttoned his breeches and took his cock out. A stream of urine splashed against the rocky ground. Suddenly, he saw a motion out of the corner of his eye. Aragorn, trying to seem nonchalant, concentrated surreptitiously, still pissing. What was it? It was too small for a Black Rider. It was too large for a chipmunk, or any of the other autochthonous animals of Weathertop and its environs. He turned his head quickly, and saw a hobbit-head immediately duck down behind a shrub. He identified it by the color of the cloak. "Come on out, Merry Brandybuck. You've been spotted". Strider buttoned up his breeches again. There was a short pause, and then Merry sheepishly appeared from behind the shrub. "I'm sorry, Strider," he said, "I didn't mean to..." "Didn't mean to what?" Strider smirked, with a queer glint in his eye, "Didn't mean to spy on me? Idiot halfling, I've been a hunter and tracker for years, you know. Did you think I wouldn't notice you peering at me? And when I was trying to piss, too!" Merry retorted, "You didn't notice Pippin," and then was immediately sorry that he'd betrayed his friend. Aragorn was startled. Hobbits were obviously much quieter than he thought. That was knowledge that could come in handy in the future, but for now, there was a score to settle. "Of course I did; I wanted to separate the two of you. Pippin, come on out here, now!" Pippin appeared from behind the bush as well, hanging his head. When he arrived, and stood next to Merry, Aragorn fixed them with a withering glance. "Now, my good little fellows, why were you spying on me?" A look passed between Merry and Pippin. Clearly, neither of them wanted to say it. Pippin spoke first. "Well, Strider, sir. We Hobbits don't usually fraternize with Men... That is to say, there aren't a lot of Humans in the Shire..." He cleared his throat. "Well, excepting Gandalf, of course"... Merry piped up, "...and Gandalf's not really the type to"... "Yes, not Gandalf. He's so... old, and well, fearsome..." "Awesome", supplied Merry.  
Pippin agreed, "Yes, awesome. Exactly. And you're, well, the first real Man we've met, aside from Gandalf, and one hears things, you know"... "Spit it out!" Aragorn found the Hobbits' chatter growing tiresome. "What is it you wanted? What have you heard?" Merry finally blurted it out, "We wanted to see your cock!" "We only wanted to see, it's just, you know, Hobbits are so small height-wise, compared to men, and we wanted to see if the stories were true. You know, about size. About, you understand, the relative size of Man cocks to Hobbit cocks. We wondered... We didn't expect you to catch us or anything..." Pippin blushed. "We only wanted a peek. To... satisfy our curiosity. Please don't be angry with us, Strider." Merry shook, afraid that Strider would punish them in some way, but Strider suddenly smiled. "Well, I guess it's only natural to want to look," he said with a sheepish grin, "Did you get to see all you wanted, my little fellows?" Strider was proud of his endowment, and rightly so; he had pleased many a maiden with it, both human and elf. "Actually, we didn't get to see very much, I'm afraid," Pippin replied, looking down at his feet, "We were hoping for a better look". Aragorn was amused for a moment, at the mere thought, then, decided that it wouldn't really matter, and might be a nice boost to his ego to see these little hobbits see his giant human-sized penis. But he'd have to be careful; if Sam or the Ringbearer should stray over from the camp, he didn't want them to get the wrong idea. "Come closer, I'll show you," the words surprised him, coming from his mouth. He never expected to acquiesce so quickly. Merry and Pippin came up very close, until they were all looking down at Aragorn's pants, their heads almost touching. It was windy up on Weathertop, but Aragorn felt the warmth from the two hobbits as a wind-breaker. He unbuttoned his breeches in front, and slowly took out his cock, letting its impressive length dangle in front of him. He looked up and away, secure in his proud manhood. Merry gasped at the sight, and he heard Pippin giggle from nervousness. Pippin ventured, timidly, "May we ...touch it, Strider?" This time it was Merry's turn to giggle, "I've never seen anything quite like it; the size is simply amazing!". Aragorn hesitated, then realized his cock was becoming erect at the thought. He hadn't been with a woman in some time, and all the unusual attention being paid to his cock was making him horny. Before he could respond, Pippin took his tumescence as a sign of agreement, and Aragorn shuddered at the sensation of Pippin's cool dry hand stroking his member. He gasped as Merry's hands joined in; their hands were so small, so soft. Almost like a woman's, he thought. Suddenly he felt wetness; Merry had taken his cock in his mouth, and a warm tickling informed Aragorn that Pippin had begun to use his tongue to lick his balls. Aragorn looked down at the two hobbits as they began inching his breeches down. The hobbits certainly knew their way around his equipment; Aragorn had never felt so strangely sexual. How ridiculous I must look, he thought, imagine if anyone were to see me so! The thought of it filled him with shame; what would his people say of a future king who dabbled in this sort of erotic play with halflings? And male halflings into the bargain? The thought of his Arwen seeing him like this, with his breeches down around his boots, his nether regions exposed and aroused by these hobbits, made him flush with humiliation; or was it passion? He almost stopped them, when suddenly Pippin stuck one little hobbit finger into his arse. Strider's back arched, and he moaned aloud. Pippin's finger was joined by another, then another, then Pippin's whole hand. Strider shivered, panting, his toes curling inside his boots, as he suddenly came in Merry's mouth. Merry smiled, and stood up. Pippin helped Aragorn, suddenly weak in the knees, to the ground. "That was fun," Pippin said with a smile, "You see, Merry. I told you we could play with him". Pippin wiped off his hand on some leaves and looked down at Aragorn, who still had his breeches around his ankles. Merry smiled, "And you were right, Pippin. Although I was somewhat disappointed." Aragorn was surprised, "Disappointed? In what? That I came so quickly? It was purely Pippin; I'd never had anyone up my arse before." Pippin smiled and kissed him on the nose, saying, "You should try something else, sometime, Strider. In fact, you enjoyed that so much, I think you'd quite like my cock up there. You mind if I go ahead? It's only polite to let us get off, too. You can suck Merry's cock. Unless, of course, you're afraid..." Aragorn was confused. He had to admit he'd really enjoyed the hobbits' sexual maneuverings, and it was certainly more exciting and fun than it had ever been with a woman. And who knew when he'd get the chance again? Of course he wouldn't be afraid of hobbits, they were so small, after all. "Very well, then, Pippin, Merry", he said, clambering up to his hands and knees, his arse in the air, in as kingly and manly a voice as he could muster while in that position, "Use me as you will." He prepared himself, but was quite surprised when Merry's pants opening in front of him revealed a cock bigger than his own! He quickly looked behind him, and Pippin had one of enormous length and girth as well! He gasped in surprise, and Merry slid his cock into Aragorn's mouth. In a moment, Pippin stuck him from the other end. Aragorn had never felt such savage pleasure. He yowled like a cat; a fierce groan of animal pleasure, muffled by Merry's huge cock. Behind him, Pippin settled into a slow rhythm and spoke up, "I guess the stories were true, right, Merry? Human cocks are so strange and small, compared to ours". "Indeed, who'd have thought it?", Merry grinned, looking down at the human sucking his cock, "they're so big otherwise". He took his cock out of Aragorn's mouth and began to rub it on his face, leaving a sticky trail of his pre-cum on Aragorn's face and in his beard. Aragorn couldn't help but moan aloud; tears came to his eyes. The new sweet pain he was feeling was amazing to him. He felt as if he were being filled; stuffed, like a turkey. It was as if there had been a hole, no, a gaping need inside him that he never knew was there, until this moment, with Pippin riding his arse. The pain was intense, as Pippin's huge cock slammed into him, faster now; the hobbit was beginning to pick up speed. Merry continued massaging his cock in front of his face, occasionally rubbing the head against Strider's lips. Aragorn's curious tongue flickered out to taste again. Strider felt as if he'd been branded, like cattle; marked as the puppet of this huge penis in front of him. "Lick it", commanded Merry, and Strider was glad to oblige, cleaning a string of pre-cum from Merry's cock. Suddenly, he felt a strange tightening; Pippin's thrusts speeded up, tearing Strider's arse. Strider's own (little?) cock was once again as hard as a rock as Pippin bashed into him, really quite fast now. "Take it, Strider, take my cum!", Pippin shouted, as he came, flooding Aragorn's guts with his cream. Aragorn felt manly and strangely humiliated all at once. Merry and Pippin switched places; Merry slowly eased his hard meat into Strider's rear. After the punishment of Pippin's rough sex, Merry was almost like a soothing massage. Strider shivered, though whether from the exotic discomfort or excruciating delight, he could not tell. "Here, Strider, kneel up," Pippin said, helping him to kneel as Merry, kneeling behind him, slowly worked his hole. When he was up, Pippin grabbed Aragorn's throbbing cock, and with surprising gentleness, began to stroke it. The pleasure was too much for him, and now Strider's tears of joy began in earnest, as he looked up to the darkening sky. Pippin unbuttoned Strider's shirt, and, with the hand not otherwise occupied, began to stroke his tiny fingers across the hairy chest. He tweaked a nipple, and hearing Strider's sudden intake of breath, realized he'd found something fun. Still stroking Strider's cock, Pippin immediately applied his warm, wet mouth to Strider's nipple, and began a slow pattern of licks and soft nibbles that drove Aragorn into a frenzy. "Oh, Pippin, Oh Merry," he whispered, choking the words out, "Oh Gods, this is wonderful..." Merry quickened his pace, and Strider bucked beneath him, pushing into him, to get more of the wonderful cock deeper into himself. He wanted all that he could get. Pippin's ministrations with his tongue slowly travelled down Strider's chest, and (after a brief stop at the navel, which made Strider blush and shudder with desire), once again applied his lips to Aragorn's cock. Strider came for the second time, in Pippin's mouth; at nearly the same moment, Merry unleashed his flood, filling Aragorn yet again. He pulled out of him, and the three of them collapsed to the ground, spent. No one spoke for a few moments. Then, Aragorn said, "How can I thank you? You've... You've done amazing things tonight. You hobbits, I never knew". Pippin sat up, smiled, leaned over and kissed Strider on the lips. Merry came over too, and, kissing Strider's ear, whispered, "I'm sure we can find ways for you to thank us. We're going to be on this quest for a while..." 

The End


End file.
